


【初吻组/城野】🦔

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 同居设定，点梗产物。
Kudos: 3





	【初吻组/城野】🦔

**Author's Note:**

> 同居设定，点梗产物。

也许因为工作生活规律的原因，安藤诚明一向起得很早。当然，也不排除昨晚文哉刚搬过来过于兴奋这个可能——  
总之，当他圆睁着双眼从黑暗中醒来的时候，摁亮手机一看锁屏才凌晨五点半。窗帘开着条缝，是夜里佐野穿着他的衬衫，露着半截屁股下床草草拉上时滑开的。从一线未明的夜空中探出头的月亮看起来又锋利又冰凉，据说这时候是一天当中气温最低的：况且今天是休息日，不必赶早起床也可以。可话虽如此，长年镌刻在体内的生物钟却将他的睡意全数阻拦，现在要下床收拾去晨跑又怕吵着佐野。晨勃总是会有的，但现在他希望尽量控制住。  
昨天他的恋人才搬到他家里来。大纸箱运到门口，他们搬上去之后晚上还去宜家添置几样新品，回来的时候在外面吃了烤肉。这就是大家常说的同居生活吗？像影视剧里一样，借着晨光熹微，他用手肘撑起下巴，侧身卧着看自己的年下恋人——佐野文哉睡得很熟。大半张脸和笔挺的鼻梁埋在厚被子里，蜷缩起来小小的样子像是某种筑巢冬眠的小刺猬。均匀而平静地呼吸，露出似乎很容易受伤害的耳尖，头发乱蓬蓬地散在枕头上。他忍不住想要伸出手背抚平整，这多半不是出于强迫症。但看着甜甜睡着的佐野，他还是不忍打断。  
光下有什么东西在闪动。睡着的脸颊侧面流下一行清泪，对着安藤的面前泪痕斑驳。他轻轻用拇指的侧面拭去，没想到对方如此敏感，双眼缓缓睁开的时候嘴角也勾起来了。眼角还带着泪，安藤用气音问他，“怎么了？”  
佐野扯住他的袖子：“梦到不好的事情……没事了 。”  
是关于什么呢？安藤也钻到被子里，鼻尖的距离不过十厘米，文哉的身体温暖又好闻。头在安藤的怀里蹭，把没干的眼泪都蹭到他睡衣上：我梦见你出海没有回来——大海是蓝黑色的，海面上飘着白帆。你答应我，亲过我，却在视野里越来越小，怎么也抓不住；雾很大，灯塔虽然亮着，也看不见未来……这不是真的，幸好。  
佐野抬起头来看着听见这话的安藤，他脸上的担忧藏不住，于是瞬间破涕为笑，拍拍他说你睡吧睡吧，天还没亮呢；只是手往下的时候不慎摸到一个硬硬的东西——安藤歉疚地挠了挠头，说看见你炸毛的瞬间有点控制不住了，我自己去厕所打出来吧。话音未落就要下床找拖鞋，被佐野一把揪住。  
……别走，我帮你吧。  
闷了几秒钟佐野红着脸吐出几个字，手上迟疑地扒下安藤的睡裤，弹出的阴茎还是吓了他一跳。佐野昨晚做过之后就这么睡了，此刻还裸着，非常方便麻利地引导着安藤将他的性器塞进自己的腿缝。刚起床时间太早了还不想被插后面——佐野这么解释道，安藤虽心有不甘也顺从地接受了这一说法，开始顶着胯一波接一波的往佐野那里抽送。  
长年练舞的柔韧度好得不行，以奇异的姿势两个人交缠在一起：腿根娇嫩的肌肤被磨蹭得红红一片，感觉上虽没有穴内水多紧致但也能够抽动自如，无非是湿润度的差距罢了。阴茎与囊袋，与大腿内侧顶撞的时候有耻毛刮过增添了几分羞耻，佐野还被安藤揉着小屁股，轻微的变了调的叫声全都被他自己扣押在被窝里。安藤都快要给他夹射了，感受到快感侵袭之后两条腿反而并得更紧。  
佐野感觉自己的双腿在渐渐失去力气：摩擦出酥麻发烫，两个人的性器不时蹭在一起，后穴也在臆想中开始收缩，像当场被生插入一样感觉马上就要坏掉。是谁说腿交就比实打实的挨操来的简单的？穴口没插着什么也湿软一片，不知道第多少次做爱佐野仍然会脸红。安藤也不强求他，背着脸让他射得自己腹肌上面星星点点，一边还呼噜呼噜毛儿，给他捋捋头发把他放回枕头上。高潮之后躺着的小刺猬看他的眼神都飘忽，却还是跟他笑着说待会儿还要。  
嗯。好啊。在这之前，先睡会儿吧。难得的大周末呢，睡得饱饱才有精力做你想做的事啊。  
安藤耐心地拍着佐野的背，不一会就听见了细微的呼吸声。心满意足地躺在文哉身边，他把脸又稍稍侧过去一点。

嗯……果然我还是最喜欢小刺猬。


End file.
